Confession of a Mafia Boss
by ZeroTheBaby
Summary: Listen to the confessions made by the Boss of each Famiglia! Try and spot for similar rants! Well, I don't blame them for writing in. PM Me for Character Requests! CONFESSION OF A MAFIASO IS UP.
1. Sick of Over-Protective Guardians

Title: Confession of a Mafia Boss

Rating: K+ for now

Pairings: -

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only the plot.

Chapter 1: I'm sick of my Guardians being so over-protective

* * *

><p><em>Dear whoever is reading this,<em>

I'm so sick of my Guardians being so protective of me! Especially Gokudera-kun! Haa... If only he could be a little less protective! I even had to make peace offerings to other Famiglias just because Gokudera-kun felt that they were threatening me, and attacked them with his dynamites!

Same goes with the others! For example, that one time when Byakuran came over, Lambo purposely ate all of his marshmallows, just so he could chase Byakuran away! Byakuran ended up crying like a kid to me, complaining about Lambo being mean and not sharing marshmallows with him! What's more, Lambo landed in the infirmary due to sugar rush, getting in the way of Mukuro and Kyoya's fight!

As much as I love my Famiglia, it wouldn't hurt for them to be less protective... Right...? That's all I would ask from them, for now!

_-Tsunayoshi_

* * *

><p><strong>So... I started another series... This is just mainly random drabbles that I came up with _ Pretty much just random me with random plot. Basically this fic is our dearest Mafia Bosses, writing in to confess something or rant at us. I failed at humor so... Feel free to kill me for making the characters go OOC. <strong>

**This story has not gone through proofreading by myself. **

**As usual, my grammar and vocabulary sucks.**

**DO PM ME FOR REQUESTS. This is currently only open for Mafia BOSSES. For other Mafiasos, I might start another story just for them. So until then, you can hint who do you want to see in the spin-off of Confession of a Mafia Boss!**


	2. I can take care of myself perfectly!

**I can take care of myself perfectly!**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Minna-san,<em>

Gamma seems to be following me everywhere, stalking me online, and even chasing off boys in school!

I don't really mind him wanting to protect me, but this is a little too much! All I want before I die was to enjoy my life to the fullest but Gamma is restricting way too much!

Mou... Maybe I should get Okaa-sama to bring him along to her long vacation and I could at least get a break too~!

_-Yuni_

* * *

><p><strong>Just came up with this while waiting for Reunion Dinner to start _ and I'm still waiting. Glad that I'm still not hungry yet, or I would had collapsed. If you noticed, Aria is still alive and kicking in this story, and Yuni is schooling in the Mafia-based Academy. Since this is just a bunch of drabbles, please don't expect it to be long _ trying to keep chapters short and funny is hard ._. <strong>

**This story has not been proofread by me, so please do help point out grammar errors! Plus, my grammar sucks ._. **

**DO PM ME FOR REQUESTS~ Currently only applies to MAFIA BOSSES ONLY. I have decided once I have reached 5 chapters for COAMB and at least 5 reviews, I would start Confession of a Mafiaso~**


	3. Have any one seen Enzo?

Title: Confession of a Mafia Boss

Rating: T (Swearing)

Pairings: -

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only the plot.

Chapter 3: Have any one seen Enzo?

* * *

><p><em>Dear everyone-<em>

HAVE ANYONE OF YOU SEEN ENZO? YOU KNOW, MY PET TURTLE?! THAT TURTLE WHEN ABSORBS WATER AND WILL GROW IN SIZE?!

Haa... I'm so screwed! Reborn is going to shoot holes through my body... Enzo... WHERE DID YOU RAN OFF TO THIS TIME! Please, PLEASE don't go eating people houses again! I'm fine with you eating my mansion but not others!

Hopefully Reborn won't find out about this...

_-Dino_

* * *

><p><strong>Felt like bullying Dino XD Sorry Dino~ But really... poor Tsuna's house being eaten in Canon Reborn would punish Dino for being Useless Dino, who can't take care of his own pet!<strong>

**This story have no been proofread by myself, so please help point out any mistakes!**

**DO PM ME TO REQUEST FOR MAFIA BOSSES! Hopefully I would get a review soon QwQ **


	4. MARSHMALLOWSSSSSSSSSSS

Title: Confession of a Mafia Boss

Rating: T (Swearing)

Pairings: -

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only the plot.

Chapter 4: MARSHMALLOWSSSSSSSSSSS

* * *

><p><em>Dear humans~<em>

Do you know that marshmallows are like the MOST wonderful thing invented in human history!

It's so chewy, soft, small and cute! That squishy feeling you get when you grab them out of their bags, it's heaven! And when you put it into your mouth, don't you feel that you are floating among the clouds~?

Marshmallows just feels so great and I'm just going to make Kikyo buy another -insert number- packets for me!

_-Byakuran_

* * *

><p><strong>I just got my first review QwQ Thank you so much, pinkiedoll-san QwQ I'll continue to work hard on this!<strong>

**Marshmallowsssss~ I feel like eating them after I finished this ._. /someone give me marshmallow pleaseeeee/ But I wonder how on earth did Byakuran NOT get cavities after eating so much marshmallows ._. Wellllll, maybe Kikyo made him brush his teeth?**

**DO PM ME FOR REQUESTS! Actually, I don't mind if it's requests for Mafiasos or Mafia Bosses. It's just that they will be publish separately~**


	5. Shitty Shark

Title: Confession of a Mafia Boss

Rating: T (Swearing)

Pairings: -

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR, only the plot.

Chapter 5: Shitty Shark

* * *

><p><em>Dear—<em> fuck this shit. Which trash said I have to start with this.

That shitty piece of shark just couldn't get every single fucking thing right.

I will ripped off his long shitty white hair out one fucking day if he continues to fails what I fucking ordered him to do.

I will destroy that trash's voice cords if he screams into my ears again for his shitty so-called reasons which I don't give a fuck about.

_-Xanxus_

* * *

><p><strong>Eto... I guess I should change the story's rating to T due to Xan-Xan... Actually I'm alike to him cos I practically cuss or add in fuck in every sentence I say... Well, not at home though! Im gonna upload the Sister fic of Confession of a Mafia Boss, CONFESSION OF A MAFIASO aftee posting this *^* Do check it out!<strong>

**This story has not been proofread by myself, do help point out any mistakes! Thank you!**

**DO PM ME FOR REQUESTS! ACCEPTING FOR ALL CHARACTERS EXCEPT NON-MAFIA CHARACTERS. **


	6. Paperwork(I) & Destructive Guardians(I)

**Paperwork (I) & Destructive Guardians (I)**

_Requested By: LucianaDemon27_

* * *

><p><em>Dear people who are reading,<em>

. . . SOMEONE SAVE ME FROM THIS DEMISE TTATT I NEED A VACATION!

Why... Why can't my guardians ever be less-destructive?! Do they EVER know how much work and bills they created for me? One day, Vongola will go bankrupt because of them!

I'm not being petty here BUT CAN'T THEY EVEN FUCKING CONTROL THEMSELVES?! WHAT ARE THEY? 5 YEARS OLD?! THEY ARE ALREADY ADULTS. A.D.U.L.T.S! Why can't they just be considerate to their poor boss QwQ

(I curse that skylark and melon head for all the destruction they had done to my poor mansion everywhere I sent them for mission, and places they went themselves.)

_-Giotto_

* * *

><p><strong>Fufufu~ I purposely did not mention and character names at the beginning until the cursing at Alaude and Daemon XD Giotto is kind of OOC here but this is what I expect when he is done building his frustration~ <strong>

**This story has not been proofread by myself, do help point out mistakes, thank you!**

**DO PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW FOR REQUESTS! ACCEPTING ALL MAFIA MEMBERS ONLY~ **


	7. Cakes (I) & Relieving Stress (I)

**Cakes (I) & Relieving Stress (I)**

_Requested by: TsunaMoe_

* * *

><p><em>Dear minna-san,<em>

Although I have no idea where did this sweet tooth of mine comes from, I really glad I have it!

I love all kinds of desserts, but my favorite is definitely cakes! Kyoko-chan and Haru always makes sure to drag me out of my office and my mountains of paperwork, to have our Cakes Day outing at the bakery in the town (though Reborn would double the amount of my paperwork after that QwQ)!

Cakes relieves part of my stress as a Mafia Boss, dealing with my destructive guardians and ensuring no one would dares to attack my family and Famiglia.

Of'cos, cakes might not solve my problems for me, but they help a little through calming me from **the urge to strangle every single of my guardians till death** and deal with them in using reasonable (in my sense) punishments. So they really have to thanks the cakes for saving their lives, countless of times!

_-Tsunayoshi_

* * *

><p><strong>Finished this a few hours back but forgotten to update _ whacked/ Gonna be renaming the chapters to their titles after I upload this *^* Somehow I love to include DESTRUCTIVE GUARDIANS a lot XD I finally have no mistakes when I put this into Microsoft Word QwQ LIKE FINALLY. YAYYYY /dances/**

**DO PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW TO REQUEST! ACCEPTING ALL MAFIA MEMBERS!**

**For other Mafiasos: Confession of a Mafiaso**


	8. KHR-ception

**KHR-ception**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ningen-tachis~<em>

Did you guys know Spanner being an otaku OwO? He has this large collection of mangas stashed in his closet! I'm pretty sure there's Naruto, Bleach, One Piece, Gintama and those shoujo mangas like Kaichou wa Maid-sama, Fruits Basket! Oh! I remember reading this manga from his collection... Katekyo Assassin Reboyama was it? The wimpy main character reminds me of someone, and the storyline seems REALLY familiar~~ Maybe I should bring them to Tsunayoshi-kun and ask for his opinion later~

_-Byakuran_

* * *

><p><strong>Wrote this like weeks ago but forgotten to update o\ This is prompted by a fact I read that time about Spanner being an otaku OwO Received three good news this week~! Reika-sama, Sakuya-sama, Hana and Baozi is scheduled to come for events in Singapore this year~~~~ I'm still Reika-KANAME-YuegeneFay TRIO to come Singapore for the same event QwQ**

**This story has not been proofread by me, so please do help point out grammar errors! Plus, my grammar sucks ._.**

**DO PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW TO REQUEST! ACCEPTING ALL MAFIA MEMBERS!**

**For other Mafiasos: Confession of a Mafiaso**


	9. Couples (I) & Destructive Guardians (II)

**Couples (I) & Destructive Guardians (II)**

_Requested by: AnimeDAngel_

* * *

><p><em>D-dear everyone... <em>

H-hi there... I was just wondering... When will Adelhied and Julie get t-t-together a-already...?

I... I know that Julie f...f...flirt (/) with other g-girls a lot... On purpose... B-but if don't get together s...soon... M-my newly built HQ/mansion would c-crumble again! S-

Someone please save me TTwTT

_-Enma_

* * *

><p><strong>Just received 4 requests from lovely AnimeDAngel! Currently I'm done with two of them, the second one is coming up soon after this! <strong>

**DO PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW TO REQUEST! ACCEPTING ALL MAFIA MEMBERS!**

**For other Mafiasos: Confession of a Mafiaso**

**Replies to Guest reviews: KaiHiRe - Thank you for reading! I DO have a storu just for other Mafiasos under the name of Confession of a Mafiaso. You can find it on my profile! **


	10. Son (I)

**Son (I)**

_Requested by: AnimeDAngel_

* * *

><p><em>Dear people who are reading this, <em>

As you all know, I had already lost three sons to the darkness of the Underground. Xanxus is the last of my family, even though he was adopted (which I do not care).

Even after the Cradle Affair, Ring Conflict, the fight in the future and lastly Representative Battle of the Rainbow, he still refuses to listen to me or at least talk to me...

All I want is to cuddle him which I never get to do when he was a child );

_-Timoteo_

* * *

><p><strong>The OOC-ness is done on purpose OwO Ok, 2 down~ 2 more to go~~ <strong>

**DO PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW TO REQUEST! ACCEPTING ALL MAFIA MEMBERS!**

**For other Mafiasos: Confession of a Mafiaso**


	11. Pet

**Pet**

_Requested by: prof. creau_

* * *

><p><em>De-Dear ev-everyone...<br>_  
>I-I re-really want a p-pet like Natsu...!<p>

H-he is so c-cute! I-it's my f-first time me-meeting a kitten t-this cute and d-didn't s-scratch me!

B-but... I w-was wondering why does T-Tsuna look s-so h-horrified when I c-called Natsu a c-cat?__

_-Enma_

* * *

><p><strong>DO PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW TO REQUEST! ACCEPTING ALL MAFIA MEMBERS!<strong>

**For other Mafiasos: Confession of a Mafiaso**


	12. Nana

**Nana**

_Requested by: AnimeDAngel_

* * *

><p><em>Dear everyone who knows Nana belongs to me and only me, <em>

__SOMEONE GET OREGANO OFF MY BACK FOR ONCE PLEASE!

SHE JUST KEEPS INCREASING MY PAPERWORK ON PURPOSE SO I COULDN'T VISIT MY DEAREST NANA IN JAPAN! I MISS MY NANA SO BADLY!

I DON'T CARE IF OREGANO WOULD KILL ME OR ANYTHING ANYMORE. I'M GOING BACK TO JAPAN NOW, THIS MOMENT, TO MY NANA AND TSUNA.__

_-Sawada Iemitsu_

* * *

><p><strong>Um... I can explain myself... I wrote a few of these but I kept forgetting to upload them runs/**

**DO PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW TO REQUEST! ACCEPTING ALL MAFIA MEMBERS!**

**For other Mafiasos: Confession of a Mafiaso**


	13. Drink

**Drink**

_Requested by: AnimeDAngel_

* * *

><p><em>Hn.<em>

__... I prefer tea over any drink...

If Bucking Horse brings over another bottle of wine... Or that noisy herbivore (Ryohei) and his sake, kamikurosu.  
><em><br>-Hibari Kyoya-_

* * *

><p><strong>DO PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW TO REQUEST! ACCEPTING ALL MAFIA MEMBERS!<strong>

**For other Mafiasos: Confession of a Mafiaso**


	14. Arcobaleno

**Arcobaleno**

_Requested by: NagiRokudo_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Minna-san,<em>

I have been wondering for a long time... Why is Skull always bullied by Reborn-ojii-sama and Colonello-ojji-sama?

I thought they were supposed to be friends! I mean... Aren't the Arcobaleno supposed to be a Family of friends?  
><em><br>-Yuni_

* * *

><p><strong>DO PM ME OR LEAVE A REVIEW TO REQUEST! ACCEPTING ALL MAFIA MEMBERS!<strong>

**For other Mafiasos: Confession of a Mafiaso**


	15. FOR OTHER MAFIASOS

Hey guys!

For anyone who don't read my AN at the end of each chapter, I **DO** have a separate story for other Mafiasos like Gokudera, Yamamoto, etc etc.

This is the url to the story!

** s/10081978/1/Confession-of-a-Mafiaso**

_-Zero_


End file.
